Yellow and Blue
by mysticahime
Summary: Pernahkah kalian berpikir bahwa kuning dan biru akan menghasilkan kombinasi yang bagus?/Awal persahabatan Sasuke dan Naruto/Canon/bit OC/Mind to RnR? :


**YELLOW AND BLUE**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

mysticahime™

2010 ©

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pernahkah kalian berpikir bahwa kuning dan biru akan menghasilkan kombinasi yang bagus?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oooiii...! Teme!"

Untuk kesekiankalinya, bocah berambut seperti duren berwarna kuning itu memanggil-manggilku dengan sebutan jelek, 'Teme', ini. Dan untuk kesekiankalinya aku tidak mengacuhkan panggilan dari Uzumaki Naruto, anak laki-laki berambut duren itu.

Bocah berisik yang menyebalkan. Mengapa aku tertimpa durian busuk sehingga harus masuk di kelompok yang sama dengannya? Sial sekali nasibku ini.

'Kelompok 7'.

Aku benar-benar sudah dikutuk.

Sore ini semua anggota kelompok tujuh diperintahkan untuk berkumpul di tempat latihan yang biasa, sebuah lapangan datar dengan rumput-rumput di sekelilingnya, dengan tiga tunggul kayu yang terpancang di tengah-tengahnya. Matahari tampak bersembunyi di balik rimbunnya pepohonan. Ya, hari menjelang petang.

"TEME!"

Aku nyaris meninjunya karena kaget. Si bodoh ini... berani sekali ia berteriak di depan telingaku! Bagaimana jika telingaku sampai tuli? Dia harus rela memberikan telinganya padaku. Tapi, kupikir-pikir, rasanya aku tak sudi menerima organ tubuh dari si bocah duren ini.

"Bisakah kau diam sedikit, baka?" tanyaku sinis. Aku benar-benar terganggu dengan segala macam usahanya untuk memanggilku, terutama cara Meneriakkan-Kata-Teme-Tepat-Di-Depan-Telingaku-Sehingga-Aku-Nyaris-Tuli. Bocah berambut duren itu malah menari-nari girang, warna bajunya yang oranye nyaris sama silaunya dengan sinar senja.

"Akhirnya kau menjawabkuuuuuuuuu~" Naruto memajukan bibirnya. Nah, sekarang ia tampak seperti duren berparuh.

"Dobe," gumamku kesal. Kutautkan kedua tanganku dan menaruh kedua sikuku di atas lutut, menahan sekaligus menyembunyikan wajahku di baliknya. Kubiarkan kedua mataku mengawasi setiap gerakannya, tari-tarian gila yang kupastikan tidak termasuk dari gerakan dasar tarian manapun, tari-tarian yang tidak akan diakui oleh suku primitif manapun.

Ia berhenti menari.

"Apa yang kaukatakan barusan, Teme?" tanyanya dengan nada polos.

Aku mendecih, lalu membuang muka. "Dobe."

Naruto bergegas menghampiriku. Ia berhenti ketika akhirnya berada di hadapanku. Aku memalingkan wajah sehingga bertatapan dengannya. Bocah itu membungkuk sehingga posisi wajahnya berada tepat di hadapan wajahku ketika aku sedang duduk. Matanya yang sebiru batu sapphire menyipit.

"Teme." Ia mencebikkan bibir bawahnya.

Duren berbibir dower. "Dobe."

"Teme!" Matanya semakin menyipit.

Duren berwajah oriental dengan bibir dower. "Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

Aku menatapnya sekilas, memberikan pandangan paling merendahkan sedunia yang kupelajari dari almarhum ayahku dahulu kala, ketika beliau masih hidup. "Dobe."

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, dan, o-la-la~ Ia menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah, persip seperti gerakan sayap ayam. Coba ia melakukannya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi 'duren berparuh' tadi, pasti ia akan mirip ayam berkepala duren.

"Teme! Teme! Teme!" jeritnya.

"Dobe. Baka. Ahou," balasku tanpa minat.

"Teme, Teme, Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme Teme TEME! UGH!" Naruto berbalik dan menjauhiku.

Bagus, akhirnya ia berhenti merecokiku. Nah, sekarang tinggal menunggu guru tukang telat yang dikatakan sebagai guru pembimbing kami, Hatake Kakashi.

"Kalian ini... selalu saja bertengkar..." Seorang gadis berambut bubble gum yang panjangnya melewati bahu menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelahku.

Aku meliriknya sekilas, lalu mengalihkan pandangan lagi.

Gadis bermata emerald ini adalah anggota kelompok tujuh yang satu lagi. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Dan gadis cerewet ini selalu berusaha mendekatiku, walaupun aku tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda responsif terhadap segala macam cara yang ditunjukkannya.

"Sakura-chan~" Naruto menghampiri kami berdua. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Sakura, yang dibalas Sakura dengan senyuman lebar juga, lalu menoleh padaku dan memberikan death glare dengan sorot mata penuh ancaman. Tentu saja. Si rambut duren menyukai Haruno Sakura, sedangkan gadis itu berusaha mencari perhatianku.

"Ah, Naruto-kun~" jawab Sakura. "Mari kita mengobrol selama menunggu Kakashi."

Naruto melirikku sekilas. Aku balas meliriknya dengan sinis.

Bisa dibilang, gadis inilah yang menyatukan kami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tidak mungkin, kuning cerah dan biru gelap tidak akan mungkin menghasilkan kombinasi warna yang indah..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Teme!"

Datang-datang si bocah duren langsung menyambutku dengan teriakan 'Teme' cemprengnya. Padahal ia datang lebih siang dariku, tapi bisa-bisanya wajahnya tampak mengantuk.

"Hn?"

Naruto langsung berdiri di hadapanku, sedikit mendongak karena ia lebih pendek dariku, mencebikkan bibirnya sehingga tampak seperti duren berparuh.

"Jangan 'han-hn-han-hn' begitu!" semburnya ganas. "Ayo kita bertanding!"

Sebelah alisku refleks terangkat.

Bertanding? Ia bercanda? Apa ia tidak sadar bahwa ia adalah siswa terbodoh di akademi? Berani sekali ia menantangku untuk bertanding?

Tapi, aku tertantang juga. Walaupun melawan orang bodoh tidak ada di dalam kamusku, tapi rasanya menyenangkan juga mengalahkan si bocah duren ini. Mungkin saja ia tidak akan berani mengusikku lagi.

"Bertanding apa, Dobe?" Kunaikkan lagi sebelah alisku saat mengucapkan kata 'Dobe', bermaksud menyindirnya.

Si rambut duren tampak ingin memukulku.

"Lempar shuriken!" katanya berapi-api sambil mengacungkan sebelah tinjunya ke udara.

Itu sih mudah sekali buatku. Ia tidak akan bisa apa-apa, haha...

"Setuju." Aku bangkit dari posisi dudukku dan mengikuti Naruto yang duluan melangkah ke arah tunggul-tunggul kayu di tengah lapangan.

Sakura yang baru tiba langsung mengikuti kami, ia tampaknya ingin melihat duel kami. Kuning melawan biru. Uzumaki melawan Uchiha.

Naruto memberikan giliran pertama padaku. Dengan penuh keyakinan, aku melempar empat shuriken sekaligus. Semuanya tepat menancap pada sasaran. Aku tersenyum puas, menjadi semakin puas ketika Sakura ikut tersenyum. Walau aku tidak terlalu menyukai keberadaannya—karena ia sama berisiknya dengan si bocah duren—setidaknya aku mendapatkan seorang pendukung di kelompok ini.

Giliran kedua adalah Naruto. Dengan penuh percaya diri, ia melempar empat shuriken juga, sekaligus. Dan, keajaiban, semua shuriken itu berhasil menancap pada sasaran. Aku sampai tercengang melihatnya, walau tidak seheboh ekspresi tercengang Sakura. Setahuku, Naruto sangat payah dalam melempar shuriken. Saat di akademipun, dari sepuluh shuriken yang ia lempar, hanya tiga yang berhasil menancap pada sasaran.

"Kau... hebat, Naruto-kun~!" Sakura menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto. Dipuji seperti itu, jelas Naruto bangga. Ia tersenyum-senyum girang sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut kuningnya. Di mataku, ia tampak seperti durian yang ditempeli stiker berbentuk senyuman.

"Lihat, Teme, aku berhasil melakukannya!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku.

Aku tidak jadi terpesona.

"Wah, wah~"

Kami bertiga menoleh dan mendapati pria berambut perak dengan wajah tertutup masker muncul dari hembusan angin dan daun, lalu berjalan santai menghampiri kami bertiga. Pria itu tersenyum lugu dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Halo, maaf aku terlambat, tadi aku—"

"BOHOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGG~!" jerit Naruto dan Sakura kompak, sedangkan aku hanya menatapnya dengan dingin. Sensei yang satu ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Ia menyuruh kami datang pukul enam, sementara ia sendiri datang mendekati setengah delapan.

"Aku melihat pertandingan yang tadi," kata Kakashi-sensei dengan wajah serius.

"Pertandingan yang hebat, kan?" tanya Naruto sambil melompat-lompat, ingin minta dipuji.

Dasar Dobe, batinku sambil bersedekap.

"Pertandingan bodoh." Kata-kata Kakashi membuat Naruto 'Dobe' membatu.

"Ta-tapi, aku berhasil mendaratkan empat shuriken sekaligus!" protesnya.

"Ya, sensei, Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun sangat hebat." Sakura berusaha mendukung Naruto. Mereka berdua kemudian menatapku, meminta dukungan. Aku mendesah.

"Hn, Dobe hebat, bisa menyamai levelku," kataku pada akhirnya.

Naruto langsung jejingkrakan seperti orang yang baru menang undian seratus juta yen.

"Aku kan sudah berlatih keras." Naruto menggosok-gosokkan ibu jarinya ke hidungnya dengan bangga. "Tapi aku tidak sejenius kau, Teme."

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, lalu memukul bahunya. "Kesuksesan itu satu persen kejeniusan dan sembilan puluh sembilan persen kerja keras, tahu?"

"Hahaha, benar," timpal Sakura.

"E-ehm," Kakashi-sensei berdeham, "kurasa tim ini akan menjadi tim yang kompak bila..." —Ia menatapku, lalu ganti menatap Naruto— "... Sasuke dan Naruto tidak bertengkar lagi."

"Kuning dan biru tidak akan menghasilkan kombinasi yang bagus, Sensei." Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidupku, aku menyela pembicaraan seseorang.

Kakashi-sensei menatapku, kemudia tersenyum.

"Kuning dan biru akan menghasilkan warna hijau yang indah, bukan?" Ia menunjuk rerumputan hijau di sekitar lapangan. "Perdamaian yang indah."

Aku, Naruto, dan Sakura sama-sama terperangah, lalu kemudian tertawa. Tawa pertama yang berhasil keluar dari hatiku setelah kematian kedua orangtuaku.

"Teme." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

"Dobe." Aku membalas uluran tangannya.

Kami berjabatan tangan dengan erat di bawah senyuman Kakashi-sensei dan Sakura. Kami akan bersahabat sampai nanti—setidaknya itulah yang kuharapkan—dan mungkin juga si rambut duren.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ternyata aku salah..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kuning dan biru bisa menjadi kombinasi warna hijau yang indah, asalkan keduanya mau bercampur..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

***OWARI***

Aaaaaaaaaaaaa~

Akhirnya Cyan mencoba buat fict bergenre 'friendship'! Karena sebentar lagi acara 'back to school', Cyan pikir ga ada salahnya juga buat fict tentang persahabatan~

Maaf kalo ada typo, kegajean cerita yang tidak masuk akal, ato malah 'garing', hehe =D

Mind to RnR ?

:)


End file.
